Thanks for the Mammaries
by lip gloss lesbian
Summary: In which Kuroko is kinda shameless and Kagami should probably blame Aomine. (fem!KagaKuro)


**Notes:** Written for KagaKuro Month 2014 Week 3. Posted here to share with you lovelies.

* * *

**Fandom:** Kuroko no Basuke  
**Character(s):** Kagami Taiga, Kuroko Tetsuya  
**Pairing(s):** KagaKuro  
**Word Count:** 706

* * *

**KagaKuro – Thanks for the Mammary**

It had been a grueling day at practice and Kagami was exhausted. Riko had been particularly sadistic, pushing the team until they were on the brink of collapse. They were sure to be feeling it for a couple of days. Kagami wasn't even eating her usual pile of burgers with as much gusto as she usually would have. Beside her, Kuroko looked about ready to fall over. (Kagami herself probably didn't look much better). Thankfully, the next day was Sunday, allowing the girls a day's rest before going back to practicing on Monday.

"Hey, Kuroko," she waited for her girlfriend to look at her, "you wanna come back to my place? We could take a nap...or something."

"Yes, that sounds nice," Tetsuna responded with a small smile.

When they arrived at Kagami's apartment, Kuroko called her parents to tell them she wouldn't be home until later.

"I'll go get my extra futon," the redhead said.

"Actually Kagami-san," the other girl turned to face her, "we don't need to sleep separately." There was no way the blue-eyed girl was blushing. She never blushed!

"Er…yeah," Taiga was definitely blushing, "we don't really have to…do you not want to…?"

Wait, yes, that was indeed a light pink tint dusted across the shorter girl's cheeks as she nodded in affirmation.

"Er, o-okay then, I'll go get you something to wear then." She left before her face could get any redder.

Really, when they had settled down for a nap, how could Kagami have ever anticipated that she would have awakened to this?

"Kuroko."

"Yes, Kagami-san?"

"What the hell are you doing?"

The blue-haired girl looked up from where her head was pillowed on Taiga's chest. "I'm resting," she stated matter-of-factly.

"Well quit it," the redhead said, feeling her face redden.

"But I'm comfortable," Tetsuna replied without a hint of shame.

The blushing intensified. It wasn't as if it _hurt_, it was just…_embarrassing_. After all, waking up to your girlfriend using your boobs as a pillow wasn't a very common occurrence for the tall girl."Kuroko, get off."

"Kagami-san is being selfish," Kuroko said, making no move to get up.

"Oi, don't fall asleep on me!," Taiga reprimanded. "A-And how am I being selfish?! They're mine!"

"Because your breasts are so big, you need to share with those of us that weren't so blessed." Kagami was sure her face matched with her hair by now. "…It's because you eat so much."

The redhead glared half-heartedly at the other girl. "Are you calling me fat?"

"No, no, Kagami-san, I would never."

Taiga snorted. "Just get up. I have to make dinner."

Kuroko seemed vaguely disappointed as she climbed off the bed, her girlfriend following suit.

"It's pretty late," the taller one said, glancing out the window at the set sun, "you might as well spend the night."

The blue-haired girl nodded. "That sounds reasonable."

An hour later found them cuddling on the couch, their dinner eaten, the dishes put away, and a movie on TV. The two had somehow maneuvered from sitting positions into them both lying down, Kagami on her back and Kuroko lying on top of her, neither paying even half of their attention to the movie. Taiga was absentmindedly carding her fingers through her girlfriend's powder blue locks. Kuroko was using her chest as pillows again, but the red-eyed girl couldn't really find it in herself to care. Besides, it was actually kind of...comfortable; still somewhat embarrassing, but comfortable.

Kagami had to remove her hand from the shorter girl's hair to cover a yawn. "I think we should go to bed now."

Kuroko hummed in agreement as she got off of her girlfriend.

"You okay with sharing a bed again," the tan girl asked, already sure of the answer, "or should I get out the spare futon?"

Blue eyes gazed up at her. "I'm fine with sharing again."

"…Cool."

The two girls changed into fresh sleeping clothes and climbed into the bed once again. It didn't take too long for Tetsuna to find her new favorite place for her head.

Taiga huffed in what could have been amusement, annoyance, or a mixture of both. "Is this gonna be a regular thing now?"

The blue-haired girl hummed. "Most likely. Why, does it bother you?"

"Just shut up and go to sleep."

"Goodnight, Taiga-san."

"'Night, Tetsuna."

* * *

Please R&amp;R! Concrit is always welcome!


End file.
